


The Idea

by Phnxgirl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi-mber, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnxgirl/pseuds/Phnxgirl
Summary: Kensi comes up with an idea regarding her and Deeks's "next step". A post-ep fic for "The Silo".





	The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A "The Silo" post-ep that wasn't ever long enough to post on it's own, so I kinda tried to end it and make it a drabble for Densi-mber on Tumblr (also, if anyone knows what TV show I'm referencing, PLEASE leave me a review or message and tell me! I'm sure I "schtole" this idea from somewhere and it's driving me nuts that I can't remember!) Disclaimer - anything you recognize isn't mine!

The idea came to her suddenly while chewing a mouthful of lasagna. After weeks with zero conversation on the matter or any close calls. She decided to broach the topic before she chickened out.

"Deeks," she set down her dinner plate, turning to face him fully on their couch. When she had his attention she continued. "I had a thought. Just, don't say anything 'til I'm done, ok?"

Deeks looked at Kensi with hesitant concern, before nodding.

"I'm not quite ready to say I'm done at NCIS - with being an agent - but I'm close. And I'm not one hundred percent ready to start trying for our next step, but I'm close there too." Kensi smiled at the way Deeks's face lit up at that thought. "But what if, we just stop not trying. Let things happen as they may. And when it happens, it happens, and that's our sign. That's when we say we're done."

Deeks looked immediately ready to comment, but paused, as if waiting to make sure she was finished.

"Yes, Deeks, I'm done. You can speak." He still hesitated. "Speak!"

A bark from Monty at their feet had them both laughing. Deeks ripped off a piece from his french bread and passed it to the dog with a rub to his coat.

"Good boy, Monty."

Now Kensi looked to Deeks expectantly. When he was done lavishing attention on their pup, he reached for his fiance, pulling her against him. "I love this idea! When can we get started?"

She laughed, "the whole point is not to start, you goof! But as far as the not, not trying, I have an appt with the doc on Monday, and I'll get that taken care of. Then we'll be free and clear to start trying to not try."

"I can't wait," Deeks replied excitedly. He started kissing his way down her neck when he paused. "The whole not trying thing, isn't that the plan they used in that one show you were watching all the time in the hospital? Is that where you got that idea?"

"Is that where that came from?" Kensi turned to face him, looking slightly guilty. "Maybe? I watched a lot of random TV when I was stuck recovering. I can't remember all the crazy plotlines I may have seen! "

"Doesn't matter. This one's a brilliant idea, and I cannot wait to begin!" Deeks scooped Kensi from the couch and carried her toward the bedroom. "For now, we practice!" he said, dropping her onto the bed so she bounced. And practice they did.


End file.
